


A kiss on the nose

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott/Stiles, stumbling ending in nose kisses :D For Teen Wolf Rarepair November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the nose

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also [on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/66223709236/scott-stiles-stumbling-ending-in-nose-kisses-d).


End file.
